Mama Bird
by Blue Phoenix Flower
Summary: Conner's mother was the unusual choice but it didn't matter. She was still his mother.
1. The Beginning

**Does anyone else find the relationship between Dinah and Conner really cute? And when I say relationship, I mean mother-son. Because romantically? No…just no. So this climbed into my head and has refused to let go. It's a quick little ditty, so no worries!**

**And, yes, I'm on a bit of a Superboy kick. But I promise that Spitfire and Batfamily are next.**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Lance, this is Ms. Nielsen from Happy Harbor High School. I'm speaking to you because of your son, Conner Kent…"<p>

Conner was stuck in the office, moaning and trying to avoid any loud noises, sounds, visions, and just anything that would cause nausea. Growing pains sucked, especially since if you are an alien from a dead planet. You would think that the only other man that went through this would help out the poor boy, despite the fact that he's a illicit clone of the afford mentioned man. But, no.

Superman is such a douche.

Conner is reduced to a pain that's indescribable and agonizing and it fills him with anger and sorrow because why would anyone let this go on? If you had the power to prevent someone from hurting, wouldn't you do anything to make sure that didn't happen?

"Conner?"

He looked up into Dinah's concerned face, slightly blurred by to his sight. He groaned with relief as she sat down next to him, stroking his hair lightly. It was soothing and took away a bit of the pain.

"Why did you call me?" she asked softly. It was inaudible to the human ear but he could still hear it.

"Everything hurts," Conner muttered answering the first question.

"I know," she said simply. The two sat in the office for a moment longer until Superboy felt that he could walk without collapsing. Dinah wrapped her arms around the clone's waist, rubbing soothing circles on his back. They got into the car and Black Canary made sure that he was comfortable. Conner mumbled something as he fell asleep.

"Thanks Mom."

And nothing could be better knowing that a mother was caring for her son.


	2. Sweet Revenge

**I've decided to turn "Mama Bird" into a small series. Expect a total of about 5 chapters of varying lengths. So, thanks so much for your feedback and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Today we're going to learn the how to take down a meta. Superman has so kindly <em>volunteered<em> himself as our test subject…"

Black Canary decided to give her kids (they were hers as much as Batman's) a very important lesson. While most heroes may not the form of super-strength that Superman had, it was imperative that everyone learned how to take down the big man. As the ultimate, it would make the most sense to learn off of him.

And this impromptu training session had NOTHING to do with the fact that Dinah was pissed at Clark. Conner, the poor boy, was still stuck in bed, slowly adjusting to the new vastness of his hearing and sight. Nope, nothing at all.

"Now, when it comes to metas, you want to fight dirty. Is it honorable? No. But you need to get out alive. For example, you can all see that Superman looks a little green," Dinah announced. She raised up her left wrist where a delicate gold bracelet with beautiful emeralds rested.

"This bracelet is suppose to be set with emeralds. However, the jeweler failed to realize that these are actually pieces of kryptonite. The shards are small enough that no glow is produced," she explained.

"Killer bracelet. Awesome," Artemis remarked.

"From there you employ SING. Solar plexus-," Dinah elbowed Clark, "instep-," she slammed her foot on his, "nose-," she rapidly punched Clark with her 'killer bracelet' hand, "and groin." The coup de grace was a knee to the nuts. It was a beautiful sight to see the Man of Steel collapsing from this assault.

"This will only disable the meta so you **must** get out right away."

That last line was mostly drowned out by the sound of sweet revenge.


	3. Cosmos and Prayers

**A little dark but sometimes the words run away from me. Fair enough? By the way, who else loves that Wally finally knows about Supermartian? Bring on the Spitfire!**

* * *

><p><em>"Will you marry me, Dinah?"<em>

"**The team is down! I repeat, we need medical attention now!"**

"_YES! I do! I do! I do! I do!"_

"**Why won't they wake up?"**

"…_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

All was quiet on the Watchtower. Dinah is hunched over a table in the cafeteria, swirling a cup of coffee and wishing that she had some Bailey's on her. Outside the window the cosmos were moving in its slow turns and all Dinah wanted was a bottle of Bailey's. Pathetic, really.

The silence was comforting and damning and Dinah didn't know which was worse.

It became a lot better when a warm body wrapped himself around her.

"Mom," Conner said quietly.

"I can't look at them honey. I can't," she muttered, wiping the stray tears. Dinah is a strong woman. But that fucking mission had taken a lot from her.

Roy, her other son, was in a medically induced coma. Just as he got clean, someone had to go and break all of his bones. Wally, Kaldur, and Robin had third degree burns and they didn't think that Kaldur was going to make it through the night. On top of the burns, Wally was also suffering from lack of nutrition and had passed out. Artemis's face was bashed in while M'Gann was in a trance, rebuilding all of her mental defenses. J'onn had to painfully rip the mind connection between the team apart in fear that if one died, all the others would be pulled in. Zatanna was recovering from a flail chest.

Conner himself had just been released from the medical bay, having spent the last 24 hours under a UV lamp and Batman's scapel to remove the shards of kryptonite that came from the explosion.

Hell had broke out that night and the injuries that the team endured were nothing compared to the shattered hearts that the rest of the world and the League had. Candlelight vigils were being held across the globe for the team that had saved them all.

All anyone could do was wait.

"He finally proposed."

Dinah came out of her reverie to see Conner's still bandaged face peering at the diamond ring. It was simple for once and it reminded her that Ollie was sobbing over Roy's body.

"Yeah," she muttered. All of her joy: dissipated. There were better things to worry over.

"He's good for you Mom," he stated. Dinah kissed him on the cheek and placed an arm around his waist.

They watched the heavens swirl and waited as the family pulled itself together.


	4. Normalcy

**Um…it's safe to say that no one liked that last chapter. Lowest review count, which is completely ok! That was a nasty drabble. So now, something a lot happier!**

* * *

><p>It took 8 months but it was all worth it in the end. There were curses, tears, and fervent prayers to some higher power but the team returned to full health with some new scars but no worse for wear. Some had healed more quickly than the others had but this was the first time that they were all healthy together.<p>

There was a party at the Cave.

The whole League (and some of the families) was there, laughing and living. A bunch of the women were surrounding Roy and cooing at the 18-month-old Lian, who was reaching for Arthur Jr. Wally was having an eating contest with Barry, which amazed and disgusted everyone watching. Kaldur and Artemis were watching the toddlers trying to escape their respective parents much to the horror of their parents. Megan was finishing the last batch of oatmeal-chocolate cookies. Robin and Zatanna were having quietly talking in the corner, with Zee trying not to cry.

Out of everyone's recovery, Zatanna was hit the hardest. Nabu didn't let Zatara take off the helmet in order to see how his daughter was doing. The only comfort was that Nabu had employed his superior magical skills to help heal her.

It still wasn't enough.

But before the tears could come back, Wolf tackled the pair to the ground and acted like a puppy rather than the killing-Cobra Venom-animal he is. Laughter rang out and the crisis was averted.

And as for Conner?

Dinah watched with pride as her son bounced between the various groups in the Cave, being wonderful and charming and looking liked he **belonged**.

Ollie wrapped his arm around Dinah and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Everything was as it should be.


	5. Stalking is for Losers

**Have I ever mention how much I love you guys? Even the lurkers! I have a total of 19 reviews as of this writing and that's the most I have ever gotten for a series. Yay!**

**Anyway, Mama Bird is not over yet. This will not be the last chapter. The bunnies have come to stay. This particular one doesn't involve Dinah and Conner but with her two sons. :-)**

* * *

><p>"Can you please explain why we're stalking Lian's daycare?"<p>

It was about 9:40 AM and Conner and Roy were up in a tree. No joke. They were also in full stealth gear and using the best equipment that Batman could make (or buy). They had established at least a 50 mile perimeter that was lined with booby-traps and other little nasty surprises for any would be assassin.

And it was all for a two-year-old.

Granted, Lian Christine Harper was a very special two-year-old. She's the daughter of Red Arrow and Cheshire, honorary niece to too many superheroes (and actual niece to Guardian and Artemis), and granddaughter to Green Arrow, Black Canary, Sportsmaster, and Tigress. So yes, Lian is a target for all of those pesky assassins. Like the League of the Shadows.

Roy was perched on the branch and watching as his daughter took a nap.

"You never know what could happen," he answered.

"I can have Wolf look after her," Conner offered.

"I will not let some dumb animal look after my daughter," Roy snapped. Conner frowned and pursed his lips.

"Besides, stalking is for losers. This is monitoring."


End file.
